Reset
by royaltyjunk
Summary: The games were more mysterious than they seemed. They remade them, they wiped out data, they did everything in their power to control and shape Kris's life.


_A/N: Being the nerd I am, I decided to play the Gen II games and the remakes, and go into Elm's house because… reasons? And hOLY SHIT THERE'S ANOTHER KID IN THERE and that kind of birthed this fic. This can be a little confusing, but I'll put an explanation at the end of the story._

 _Okay, enjoy~_

∫xOx∫xOx∫

 **Reset**

∫xOx∫xOx∫

She was ten when Elm's son, Ethan, was born.

Kris remembered holding the infant in her arms, smiling at him as others cooed at him.

He was eleven when his father abandoned him.

Silver remembered with seething hatred his father's words that day, scowling at him with anger boiling in his blood.

She was twelve when she conquered the Pokémon League.

Kris had leaped and cried out in joy, her Pokémon exhausted but proud of their victory over Lance's Dragon-type warriors.

He was fourteen when she came back from Mt. Silver.

Silver had held her in his arms, smiling as he looked at her with pride, at how much she'd done. How much she'd changed everyone's lives, especially his.

She was sixteen when her baby sister was born.

Kris hugged her tight, Lyra's brown tufts of hair and copper eyes staring back at her. Silver stared over her shoulder at the infant, and Kris laughed as Lyra reached out her stubby baby hands towards Silver.

He was seventeen when he realized he loved her.

At first, Silver dismissed the thought, but when his thoughts kept turning to her, he couldn't help but surrender to his feelings.

She was nineteen when she kissed him.

Kris remembered it clearly; they were arguing, he was tugging on her blue hair, and then her hand shot up into his red hair and pushed him to the ground and onto her.

He was twenty one when he proposed to her.

Silver smiled as he watched Kris raise the silver ring on her finger and aligned her hand perfectly so the crystal gem that sat atop the ring covered the sun in the blue sky.

She was twenty three when she was eleven.

They were sitting on the couch and then Kris's vision distorted, the hand reaching for Silver shrunk. The ring almost fell off her finger, and her long blue hair was lopped off, replaced with pigtails and brown hair quickly streaming down her hair and overtaking the crystal blue.

He was twenty four when he saw his father's face again.

He'd watched his wife completely change and disappear before him, which was enough to drive one man insane, but after he'd shrank and before him appeared his father, abandoning him for the second time, Silver could barely hold back the urge to scream in anguish.

 _He was thirteen when he met her again._

Ethan ran out of the house, grinning and waving as he spotted the russet-haired girl walking out of her house tentatively.

She was twenty five when she left for another journey.

Her name wasn't Kris - she was now somehow her sister Lyra, and she had been sent on the same journey as she had been on fourteen years ago.

He was twenty seven when she came back from Kanto.

Silver followed her through her journey of Johto, being the bitter rival he was, but he had to admit that seeing her emerge from the gaping entrance of Mt. Silver was the most joyful situation he'd experienced.

 _He was fifteen when he loved her._

Ethan couldn't help but fall for the bouncy and cheerful girl who perked up everyone she interacted with.

She was twenty eight when she forgot her memories.

One day she woke up with sentences running through her head like a mantra: My name is Lyra and I am an only child. Silver is my friend and I like Ethan.

He was twenty nine when his memory was purged from him.

Silver wasn't one to be forced into things, but after finding out that Kris had lost her memories to Lyra, Silver gladly hooked himself up to the machine hidden in Team Rocket's hideout.

 _He was eighteen when he remembered the truth_.

The first time he held hands with Lyra, her memories came to him - not her memories of Lyra, but as Kris. He later high-fived Silver and gained his memories too.

She was thirty when she found her sister's body.

Lyra was cleaning the house under her mother's orders - spring cleaning, she said - when her eyes scanned across a gray coffin in the attic. When Lyra opened it she was greeted with a blue-haired girl with such a peaceful face that Lyra thought she was sleeping before the sleeping girl disappeared in a spur of pixels.

He was thirty one when he found his twin brother's body.

Unfortunately, Lyra and Ethan had taken the last two rooms in the hotel, leaving Silver to spend the weekend in his now-arrested mother's former house all alone. Silver had been searching the house for a blanket when he found a wooden coffin with the body of a boy a few years older than him. He stared at the boy before letting out a startled yelp as the body disappeared with a flash of pixels.

 _He was twenty when he proposed to her_.

They were in Goldenrod and staring down at the city from the Radio Tower; Silver had the champagne and smiled as Ethan kneeled down and opened a velvet box to reveal a golden ring.

She was thirty two when she remarried.

Ethan smiled as Lyra drifted down the aisle, her white dress floating on the ground around her like the petals of a carnation.

He was thirty three when he attended the wedding.

Lyra's father didn't appear, so Silver led down the aisle, smiling as the clicks of her heels brought her ever closer to the best day of her life.

 _He was twenty two when he found the silver and crystal ring in her drawer._

Ethan opened the drawer quietly, reaching to place his ring into the drawer before he stopped, leaning in to look at the second ring tucked under Lyra's golden ring.

She was thirty five when she died.

They said it was an accident, an encounter with rouge wild Pokémon, but Ethan and Silver knew the difference between a Pokémon attack and a murder.

He was thirty eight when he fell deathly ill and didn't make it.

They both knew it was poison, a deadly poison, and there was no saving him. Silver clasped Ethan's hand as he took his shallowest breath yet, and the world faded away.

 _He was twenty three when he committed suicide._

It was a quick-acting poison, much like the one that killed Silver, but it wasn't his food that had poisoned him. Ethan had poisoned himself.

She was thirty five when she learned of the reset.

Kris awoke in her room with the clearest idea of what happened. They'd remade the games, bringing her to her sister's body. She sat up. Kris was definitely back in her own room in her own house. Then maybe, were they possibly…?

Her question was answered when a mop of red hair laid down on her lap, smiling up at her as he twirled her blue hair between his fingers.

He was thirty eight when he remembered.

Nothing was better than remembering, he decided, when he saw Kris laugh and then sprawl out next to him, staring at the ceiling in comfortable silence in each other's arms.

 _He was twenty three when he died for good_.

Kris and Silver left their house in New Bark Town, only to be greeted by a thirteen year old boy with a black and yellow cap, who was just about to leave for his journey.

∫xOx∫xOx∫

 _A/N: So, in case you didn't figure it out, the story starts with Kris and Silver in Pokémon Crystal, but they end up getting transferred into their siblings' bodies so they can run HGSS. Eventually, the game data for HGSS is wiped out, which is why they die, and Kris and Silver end up back in Crystal. However, since Ethan isn't a rival in Pokémon Crystal, he "dies" and starts his journey long after Kris and Silver have settled in Crystal._

 _I don't know how I came up with this either._


End file.
